La mala suerte de enamorarse
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Por primera vez Hiroshi no creyó en la suerte del amor, su primer encuentro era… completamente fuera de su imaginación e incluso le costó esfuerzo convencerse a sí mismo de aquel sentimiento, pero más le costó convencer al receptor de dichas emociones, especialmente de una forma tan torpe como un beso. Handa x Hiroshi
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de su respectiva creadora

De algo no tuve la más remota idea y es que no sé si los japoneses usan un 'usted' o solo el 'tú' como lo hace el inglés, por otra parte, disfruten…

* * *

Hiroshi

No me gustaría llamarlo amor a primera vista y aunque quisiera no lo fue, que te vomiten encima no puede contar como una situación mágica que me complaciera desde el fondo, de hecho lo recordaba con asco, seguramente algo que no iba a olvidar, como tampoco lo otro y que lo precedió.

A primera vista el Sensei, era un hombre con reputación de hombre malhumorado que no tenía necesidad alguna de estar en un sitio casi completamente opuesto a lo que él llamaba como civilización moderna, por eso cuando fui a su casa con un poco de disgusto haciendo un encargo, listo para decirle verdades que yo creía ciertas, el inesperado primer encuentro me hizo olvidarlas por un momento y preocuparme más por la salud de un individuo que lucía más moribundo que presumido.

Ahí tirado en el suelo donde lo encontré, inconsciente por el desmayo y la fatiga, un hombre problemático definitivamente.

Vaya la sorpresa que me llevé cuando Naru me mostró mi error, esa aclaración fue la primera cosa que me enamoró. Un inútil como yo, perezoso y conformista, que da lo mínimo de sí mismo, se sorprendió, de creer que era un afortunado individuo con talento, pasé a creer que el verdadero esfuerzo existía, sintiendo la inutilidad con la que me miraba a mí mismo y los demás me veían.

No debería haberlo juzgado, me equivocaba y aceptaba mi error como mejor era posible, pero no exento de tristeza, aunque ésta tampoco duró mucho... ¿Eh?, toqué la esquina de mi ojo.

"¿Estás llorando?" Me preguntó Naru.

¿Estaba llorando?, tenía razón, ¿por qué lloraba?, no era por completo la tristeza o la decepción, había algo más, ¿alegría?, el talento de ese hombre me animaba a esforzarme más.

"No" Quité las gotas y evité que ella siguiera viéndome, era un poco penoso que un hombre llorara.

Cuando despertó, regresé al tema que me había llevado hasta su casa, era un vago, pero no un mal hijo, seguía pareciéndome injusto que mi madre cocinara para un desconocido, pese a su crítica sobre sus razones para hacerlo que incluía a mi padre junto conmigo, ella estaba suficientemente ocupada en otras cosas.

No quería que se considerara una carga, pero aparte de trabajo extra para mi progenitora, no creía que el hombre pudiera sobrevivir estando solo, mi primera impresión me lo decía, por lo mismo tuve una idea que pudiera funcionar, el inconveniente que le veía era una única pregunta que me hacía, ¿por qué me disponía a hacerlo?

Con una sonrisa me despedí de la menor y el adulto, había estado un largo rato ahí y era hora de regresar, estaba acostumbrado a los paseos largos que eran caminar a mi casa desde cualquier otro lado, pero ese día el paisaje me parecía francamente insuperable, el aire con un toque de mar refrescaba mis pulmones y las corrientes de aire despeinaban mi cabello pareciéndome agradable, me hubiera gustado caminar hasta que anocheciera.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Anuncié cerrando la puerta.

"¿Cómo te fue con el Sensei?" Mi madre se hallaba quizás esperando para preguntármelo.

"Bien..." No sonaba entusiasmado, caminé por el pasillo, pero a punto de pisar las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba me detuve, experimentando un poco de frustración "Es un desastre" Terminé por decirlo y le conté lo que había pasado, ella me observaba con una cara de preocupación.

"Todos necesitan un descanso, al Sensei no le vendría mal uno" Pues por como escribía, lo dudaba.

Subí a mi habitación, esperanzado en descansar y con los brazos cruzados tras mi nuca, miré el blanco techo, mi mente comenzó a vagar en cosas y una de ellas era el Sensei, debía admitirlo, mientras se encontraba inconsciente, tuve mi oportunidad de verlo de reojo y era guapo, lo que se podía esperar de un adulto joven y estético, no había muchos hombres como él en la isla. Sentí el calor de mi rostro y cuello, odiando creer que era a causa de mis pensamientos, me levanté con la intención de quitarme la ropa para ir a dormir y de una vez refrescar mi rostro acalorado.

...

De repente había sonado el teléfono en mi casa, justo cuando me decidía a estudiar en serio, prefería ignorarlo sin embargo no era buena idea, además era el único disponible para contestar.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Hiroshi?" Con sólo escuchar su voz me alteré.

"¿Ah?, ¿Sensei?" Mi voz podía sonar tranquila, pero el plástico del teléfono crujió por la forma como lo apreté, ahí estaba de nuevo el calor.

"Hiroshi, lamento molestar, pero ¿no está tu padre?"

"Ahh..." Sí estaba, pero mejor no decía qué se encontraba haciendo "No" Escuché un suspiro.

"¿Podrías hacerme tú un favor?" ¿Yo un favor?, sonreí, ¡Aah!, ¿qué me pasaba?

El Sensei necesitaba que fuera por unas cosas a su casa, aparentemente se hallaba hospitalizado. Esa emoción desapareció y me angustió escucharlo.

"¿Está bien?" Calma, calma, tenía que calmarme.

"Sí" Lo decía muy seguro, eso no me tranquilizaba por completo, pero ya era algo, acepté ir a su casa por las cosas y colgué... ¿su casa?, el calor volvió, ¿estaba rojo?

Fui a su casa tal como me pidió, llevando una llave maestra que mi padre tenía y sabía dónde estaba, pero antes de entrar, algo me detuvo. No era entrar como el día anterior, esa vez no habría nadie, yo... ¿desde cuándo pensaba así?, molesto conmigo mismo, giré la llave y deslicé la puerta con brusquedad, sin dejar que nada me importara ya estaba dentro de su casa, ¿y luego?

"¡Tsh!" Froté mi nuca, no había aclarado donde estaba lo que quería que buscara.

Por simple lógica busqué en la habitación, equivocándome con una que otra puerta, yo no vivía en esa casa mis tardes como lo hacían Naru y las demás.

Al final la encontré, podía irse olvidando de que fuera a llevarle sus herramientas de escritura, el punto de estar en el hospital era recuperarse, sería como llevarle un cuchillo a un suicida. Cepillo de dientes, un cambio de ropa, ropa... tenía que ¿verdad?, busqué la ropa interior entre cajones, sin tardar en dar con ella.

"Que mal gusto" No me di tiempo para contemplarla, lo metí todo en una maleta que llevaba conmigo.

Sin embargo, antes de retirarme, me detuve a observar todo desde la puerta principal, no quería hacer nada malo en el lugar, pero me quedé otro rato, a observar algo que había llamado en especial mi atención, el cuarto tapizado de sus trabajos, deslicé la puerta y con sólo mirarlo, volví a quedar maravillado, era lo suficientemente alentador como para que cuando decidí salir, llevaba una sonrisa conmigo hasta llegar al hospital.

"Aquí tienes" Por un segundo cuando le di la maleta, puso una boba sonrisa feliz, que desapareció con la mala noticia de no encontrar lo que quería.

Que envidia, sería bueno que alguna vez sonriera así viéndome a mí, ¿eh?, ¡no!, quiero decir, que alguien sonriera así por mí, no él.

Esa noche estuve tranquilo sabiendo que saldría pronto del hospital, le llevaría de inmediato algo de comida casera para que se sintiera mejor y...

"¡No!" Golpeé mis mejillas con ambas manos, paralizando esa idea para que no creciera más e hice todo lo posible por olvidarlo, sin embargo mis esfuerzos no fueron los suficientes, no cuando me encontré a mí mismo al día siguiente pisando la cocina con la intención de prepararle la cena.

Procuré ser yo quien hiciera todo y no pedirle ayuda a mi madre a la hora de cocinar, si sufría contra toda lógica dictada por mi cerebro sin suficiente inteligencia, quería sufrir solo, pero con una rara sensación en mi estómago mientras lo hacía.

Odiaba admitir que me sentía extrañamente gratificante, ¿qué era?, ¿adictivo?, esa clase de sensaciones no debía sentirlas nadie, deberían considerarse nocivas para la salud.

"¡Duele!" Me corté con el cuchillo mientras picaba los vegetales.

Lo recordé, era el mismo sentimiento romántico que me llevaba a realizar estupideces como ya me había sucedido una que otra vez, no podía aceptarlo, no así, no en tan poco tiempo, no de él, no... de un hombre, por Dios, eso último era lo peor, ni siquiera lo creía posible.

"¿Hiroshi?" Sentí un escalofrío con mi madre apareciendo detrás de mí, esa sensación de que alguien te atrape haciendo algo malo, en mi caso, pensando algo indebido desde mi punto de vista "¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?" ¡La tarea!, lo olvidé.

"Sí... Ya la comencé" Mentí.

"¿Qué haces?" Quise mantenerlo en secreto, pero no se me permitió, soltando un suspiro, mejor me inventaba algo bueno.

"Mi cena" Era más creíble que ah que yo cocinara para alguien más.

No me hizo preguntas, pues para qué indagaría en más. Tal vez si terminaba pronto podría hacer mi tarea, aquello me trajo a la memoria que casi todos los estudiantes debían estar comprando tinta, para sus trabajos, llegar a esas conclusiones era fácil cuando casi todo el tiempo un hombre que vivía entre la tinta se hallaba flotando entre mis pensamientos, que desgracia.

Hice la comida y envolví el tazón con un plástico, antes de subir por las escaleras por la botella comenzada de tinta que teníamos.

¿Qué diría?, tal vez me agradecería con un abrazo o me invitaría a comer con él, fuera lo que fuera lo esperaba con ansias.

Cuando regresé a la cocina, mi sangre se heló viendo a mamá, inspeccionar el platillo, sabía que había entrado, por eso mismo ella habló.

"Cuando te esfuerzas, las cosas te salen bien" Cambié a la irritación, ¿a qué se refería? "Al Sensei le va a encantar lo que hiciste" Alejé la comida de ella, con los pies puestos en camino para imponer mucha distancia entre ella y mi vergüenza.

"¿Quién dijo que era para el Sensei?" Adivina, bruja.

"¿Ah no?, ¿entonces para quién?" No podía enojarme con su auténtico interés, aparte de que se trataba de mi progenitora.

"Quizás..." Enterré la cabeza entre los hombros "...un poco sea para el Sensei" Otra vez estaba poniéndome caliente, no lo soporté y salí.

El mejor lugar al que pude dirigirme y al que quise ir, era al mismo causante de mis problemas, caminaba por la orilla de una de las carreteras pensando que le diría al verlo, al mismo tiempo que enrojecía pensando en eso, algo en mi estómago se revolvía y hacía que mis nervios incrementaran, sacudía la cabeza para sacar la idea, pero eso de nada servía.

Mínimo tuve tiempo para prepararme mentalmente hasta el momento que pise la propiedad e hice el esfuerzo de usar una máscara.

Le llevé la cena y tal como suponía le faltaba tinta, le di la botella que yo tenía y como un déjà vu, lo vi precipitarse contra mí.

Hubiera caído si no lo hubiera sostenido, fue vergonzoso, a la vez que molesto, nunca se preocupaba por sí mismo y se lo dije, un día iba a morirse en medio de sus desmayos. Suspiré para mis adentros y tuve que dejar a la irritación irse, solamente para ser sustituido por un hecho que había pasado por alto.

Prácticamente lo abracé, tuve sus brazos a mi alrededor e incluso pareció que acarició mi cabello cuando pasó la mano por detrás, en ese momento mi pecho se agitó, pero como dije, lo olvidé para concentrarme en ayudarlo.

"¿No quieres pasar?" Me invitó a entrar. Lo pensé seriamente, hubiera querido decir que no, pero así no era yo.

Acepté y nos sentamos en el suelo de su estancia, evitando descortesías me invitó a comer junto con él pero lo rechacé, no tenía hambre.

"¿No me dijiste que tu mamá iba a dejar de cocinar para mí?" Preguntó, no tenía muchas ganas de decirle que fui yo, por lo que cambié de tema.

"¿Qué ibas a escribir?" Vi las hojas tiradas por el suelo y como si hubiera esperado que alguien preguntara, sonrió.

"Más bien estaba tratando de hacer la tinta" Pues que desordenado.

Estábamos los dos solos, quizás era la primera vez que disfrutábamos de una conversación así, por lo mismo seguía poniéndome ansioso en su presencia.

"Mmm..." Miré alrededor "¿Desde cuándo has vivido solo?" Era una buena pregunta para comenzar.

"Desde que llegué a la isla" Mi mente maliciosa abrió una puerta para mí.

"¿Antes vivía con alguien?, ¿una novia?" A ese tema quería llegar y había sido más fácil de lo que creí.

"Mm... no" Agachó la mirada dejando los palillos a un lado "Con...mi familia" No era una reacción normal, algo había detrás "No..." ¿Era timidez?, que adorable "No... eh pasado mucho tiempo yo solo"

"Que triste" Comenté sin pensar.

"¿Triste?" No quise que sonara así.

"Este... Es que yo cuando terminé la escuela quiero irme de la isla y obviamente creo que tendría que vivir solo" Me emocionaba de pensarlo "Me parece una experiencia liberadora, ¿me entiende?" Yo lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero él con una mueca melancólica.

"Creo que sí" No parecía muy convincente con ese tono monótono.

"Sensei" Fui directo al tema cuando me pareció que la conversación iba en declive "¿Tiene usted alguna novia?" Me miró sospechando, pero había funcionado.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Curiosidad" Sonreí falsamente. "Quiero saber cómo son las chicas de allá" Las de aquí... em... carecían a veces de feminidad.

"Pues son..." Lo notaba nervioso, a diferencia de mí, no era bueno queriendo lucir más calmado y natural "Son... son... chicas" ¿En serio? Su respuesta no me complació, parecía más bien un mala broma, bueno, pues tenía un punto con que atacarlo y más ganas de indagar en su vida personal.

"No me digas que no has salido con ninguna" Lo decía en parte como broma, pero él se quedó callado confirmando las sospechas "Oh... ¡pff!" No lo ameritaba, pero me reí un poco, aunque sin disimularlo.

"¡No te rías!" Se erizó a la defensiva, tiñéndose de vergüenza.

"No me rio" Lo dije mientras lo hacía, convirtiéndolo en una descarada mentira.

"¡Sí lo haces!" El Sensei era lindo, esa palabra sería mejor empleada por una mujer, pero no equivocada.

"Ya..." Limpié las lágrimas que salieron "Es normal que un hombre de veintitantos años no haya tenido novia jamás" No me parecía tan extraño, en especial viendo como era, alguien casado con su trabajo "Mínimo has dado tu primer beso, ¿verdad?" Se escondió bajo su flequillo ensombreciendo más su expresión "¿Verdad?" Insistí y la respuesta fue la misma. Interesante, por un rato hubo silencio entre los dos "Lo siento, no quería incomodar..."

"No es algo que me moleste" Estaba siendo fuerte para no hacerme sentir mal, incluso ponía una pequeña sonrisa, no sólo en sus labios sino su mirada.

"Sensei" Pronuncié en voz baja.

A todos les pasa, esos momentos que uno no piensa bien y se precipita a hacer cosas absurdas o tontas, cuando los impulsos ganan contra el razonamiento y la lógica del cerebro, ofusco y vacío, pero un extraño placer al llevarlo a cabo.

Así fue, haberme acercado por sobre la mesa redonda que nos separaba, casi recostándome en ella para alcanzarlo y haberlo besado en los labios, mientras el permanecía paralizado de la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Me tomé el privilegio de haber podido cerrar los ojos en el momento que el calor de su suave piel estuve en contacto con mi boca, no debió durar más de diez segundos, pero para mí el tiempo se alargó, las cosquillas recorrieron cada nervio de mi excitada persona y la emoción era incomparable.

Ya me había enamorado antes, pero esas relaciones fracasaban miserablemente, era la primera vez que tomaba el valor de hacer algo tan loco, como besar a una persona que apenas conocía desde una semana, sin tomar en cuenta consecuencias, me sentí más indeciso y más... ¿atraído?... a la idea.

Terminó cuando impuse distancia y lo miré, poco le faltaba para ponerse morado y la cara de espanto, era similar a si acabara de haber visto la película más terrorífica del séptimo arte, semblante que no escapaba mucho a lo que imaginaba.

"Ya no tiene que preocuparse por que digan que no ha tenido su primer beso" Hablé con relativa normalidad para encubrir mi estado alterado, él no era el único que quería ir a enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo como las avestruces o desear que en la tierra una grieta inmensa apareciera y se lo llevara a lo más profundo del subsuelo, él no era el único que tuvo incertidumbre por lo que hice, de momento quería escapar corriendo, sin embargo, no podía dejar la atmosfera tan turbia como estaba.

"Bueno..." Me puse de pie, algo tenía que hacer "Ya se hizo tarde" Había anochecido "Tengo que irme a casa Sensei" Di un paso y casi caigo, me temblaban las piernas.

"¿Hiroshi?" También se levantó.

"Estoy bien" Aseguré con una risa apenada, esforzándome por avanzar "Gracias por la invitación Sensei" Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de irme giré para mirarlo petrificado en el mismo lugar con cara consternada "Sobre lo del beso..." Sonreía con normalidad "No se preocupe, es una costumbre aquí" Mentí "Nos vemos" Fue la despedida definitiva.

Las luces de la casa iluminaron mi camino unos cuantos metros, salí de la propiedad y seguí caminando hasta llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara.

"¡Estúpido!" No tenía nada que golpear, lo que podía hacer era patear el suelo, grave error, mi enojo me costó dolor, sin quererlo había pateado una piedra.

Cojeé hasta mi casa, donde lo único que hice fue subir hasta mi habitación y abrazar una almohada repitiendo lo estúpido que era y lo absurdo que estaba siendo al comportarme como un caso común de hormonas.

CONTINÚA...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroshi

El tiempo era denso, eso sucedía porque la intranquilidad no dejaba de perseguirme, el día siguiente por ser vacaciones, no tenía que preocuparme por la escuela, pero cuando llegó la tarde y era hora de cenar, sólo pude recordar lo que hice y que ese día no había ido a llevarle algo de cenar, suspiré, ni siquiera masticaba la comida con ganas o apetito.

"¿Sucede algo Hiroshi?" Mi padre lo notó "No estás comiendo"

"No es nada" Pareció que mentía.

Como todo progenitor preocupado insistieron con ello y como cualquier adolecente, quería que terminaran sus sospechas usando una excusa barata, esa noche fui a dormir temprano, sólo para despertar en una mañana más triste, igual fue el resto de la tarde hasta que la noche volvió a llegar, pero no podía seguir resistiéndolo.

Mi pretexto para ir a visitarlo y afrontar eso que dejé pendiente, fue cocinarle algo de cenar e ir a llevárselo, esa era la parte fácil aunque no lo pareciera, lo difícil y su preludio, fue esperar que me abriera.

"¡Ah!, ¡eres tú¡" Se asustó saltando lejos de mí, ignoré lo hiriente que pudo parecerme.

"Debo imaginar que no me esperabas"

"Disculpa" Se disculpó cuando vio lo descortés que fue.

No pedí permiso para entrar a su casa y aunque me gritó un poco de todos modos entré, conociendo el lugar, llegué a la mesa, poniendo la cena en ésta.

"Cenemos juntos" Llevaba para mí también.

"No, no, espera" Antepuso sus manos "¿Qué es eso de cenar juntos?" ¿Cuál era una buena mentira?

"Papá anda en una reunión como el alcalde y mamá lo acompaña" Siempre hacían eso, no era tan mala la mentira "No quería estar sólo en casa, no es que no me la pase bien, pero ya que vine..." Indiqué la comida y tomé mi asiento, el opuesto al del Sensei, éste todavía me miró largos minutos antes de decidirse a sentarse también, arreglé la mesa con lo que llevaba en la bolsa y comencé a comer sin preocupaciones superficiales, aunque casi me comía las uñas por dentro, pero por fuera, era otro día y otra comida más.

"¿No va a comer?" Cambié de tema antes de dar las gracias por la comida, una vez servido sobre la mesa, iba a enfriarse más de lo que ya estaba.

El adulto no perdió la mirada recelosa por ningún momento cuando tomó los palillos y comenzó a meter comida en su boca, mientras yo seguía tranquilo, incluso traté de cambiar la atmosfera.

"Sensei, ¿cómo sigue con sus trabajos?" Como supuse, el mayor se relajó visiblemente, muy poco antes de ponerse nervioso.

"Bien" No convencía.

"No suena muy bien que digamos"

"No es nada" Como habitualmente era tímido, Handa no se contuvo ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Sen..." Me interrumpió con brusquedad.

"¿¡Cómo quieres que esté bien después de que me besaste?!" Su impulsividad hizo que derramara la comida "¡Ahh!"

"¿Por qué lo altera tanto?" Permanecí inmutable viéndolo limpiar.

Se detuvo, no dejándome ver su expresión que después de un largo minuto no me había respondido.

"Fue mi primer beso..." Susurró.

"¿Qué?" Lo había escuchado, pero no estaba seguro.

"¡Fue mi primer beso!" Me gritó "¡Para mí es importante, yo quería tenerlo con alguien que en verdad me gustara!" Yo también, pero no siempre sucedía.

"Lo siento, Sensei" Me disculpé con seriedad.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Hiroshi?" No le respondí, ni yo mismo sabía.

Fastidiado, troné la lengua y fruncí el entrecejo, no era así como quería pasar la tarde con el Sensei.

"Quizás no fue buena idea haber venido" Me levanté.

"¡Hiroshi!" No me dejó pasar, se interpuso en el camino.

"Me tengo que ir" Y como era de esperar, comenzamos a forcejear hasta que caímos al suelo y golpeé de espaldas un mueble. Se disculpó, nada serio, un mero accidente, pero en lugar de ponerle atención a su bipolaridad, porque se deprimió por lo sucedido, miré que había a mi lado y lo que había tirado del mueble, obras suyas de caligrafía, resientes podría decirse, la tinta estaba fresca y manchó mis dedos.

"¡Lo siento!" Estaba ensuciándolas todas, podían verse claramente los dedos pintados en ellas, aunque... "¿Sensei?" La caligrafía del aludido era hermosa, cómo iba a poder confundirme con lo que decía, absurdo.

De su lugar saltó hasta donde yo estaba, arrebatándome las hojas de una manera brusca y precipitada. No me enojé o molesté, lo comprendía muy bien, y todo porque yo mismo sentí una agitación en el pecho observándolas.

Amor, afecto, aprecio, cariño, beso, etc... ¿Era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo desde que lo besé?

"No... Es un error" Comenzó a romperlos.

"No lo hagas" Traté de detenerlo salvando quizás uno, pero que quedó de cualquier forma arruinado, completamente arrugado y borrado.

"Es tú culpa" Por algo el Sensei con sus rabieta me recordaba mucho a una mujer histérica.

"¡¿Mi culpa?!" Pero yo no estaba de humor.

"No es cierto que es una costumbre de la isla, estuve preguntando..." El volumen disminuyó hasta caer en el silencio, dramático como toda la vida desde que lo conocía, se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza para que no lo mirara "Ya no sé qué hacer... No eh podido escribir nada, en lo único que pienso es en eso"

"Emm..." Era un poco exagerado, habían sido como dos días, sin embargo sabiendo cómo se tomaba en serio su trabajo debía ser un gran problema.

No estaba enojado, sino confundido, algo que no me esperaba, además que le estaba prestando mucha atención en vez de ignorarlo como muchos harían.

"Sensei, ¿usted es gay?" Me senté de cuclillas frente a él, podía parecer calmado e incluso preguntar con cierta altanería, pero la curiosidad me ponía nervioso.

"¡¿Cómo voy a ser gay?!" Lo decía como si fuera imposible.

Tuve consideración del inocente tonto frente a mí y en vez de optar por sarcasmo o algo malo, preferí darle una explicación racional y más creíble.

"Nunca ha salido con alguien, ¿cómo puede estar seguro?"

"Bueno..." Desvió la mirada, era encantador por el color iluminando sus mejillas.

"¿Nunca hubo una chica que le gustara en su escuela?"

"Hubo una... pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en eso"

"¿Entonces por qué no está tan ocupado para pensar en mí?" Mostré la evidencia, abanderando la desfigurada hoja de papel frente a su rostro.

"¡Dame eso!" Me la arrebató igual que lo hizo con el resto. Ya qué, me encogí de hombros.

"¿Sensei?" Esperé a que me mirara de frente para reducir la corta distancia entre los dos y robarle otro casto beso de sus suaves labios.

Su reacción no fue muy diferente a la primera, se asustó y paralizó, pero no lo dejé así, no lo dejé que se alejara y cuando lo intentó, perdió el equilibro llevándome a mí con él, en el suelo lo tenía aprisionado, a mi merced, sin embargo, nunca haría nada que no quisiera y por lo exagerado que era, podía hacérmelo saber a la perfección.

Por eso esperé, cara a cara, aguardé el permiso, aunque con algo de persistencia buscando sus labios, tiraba de la cuerda para llegar a convencerlo y sucedió cuando abrió los ojos y detuvo sus intentos de escapar moviendo la cabeza a los lados, tímido, esa palabra era la correcta, no porque no quisiera sino que cría no debía.

Yo cerré los parpados e incliné la cabeza, dándole otro beso, más pasional, no intrusivo, pero sí con más acción, sus labios eran igualmente cohibidos, en ese beso le enseñé como se hacía, todo suave y con calma, hasta que por culpa mía, quizás me excedí, no con mis besos, sino con mis manos que aun por sobre su ropa, recorrieron y tocaron su cuerpo.

"¡Nh!" Se estremeció "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Me golpeó y me empujó.

"¡Maldición!, eso duele" Froté mi mejilla, ninguna novia me había pegado antes.

"¡E-Eres un pervertido!" Me acusó cubriéndose el pecho.

"¿De dónde vino eso?" Fueron mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Calmado aunque adolorido, sin quitar mi mano de la mejilla, me senté en el lugar en que había estado con la pequeña mesa al frente, quizás estaba un poco enojada con el Sensei, pero no sabía reaccionar a la problemática situación, me quedé en silencio un rato sin mirarlo, no hasta que algo frío tocó mi cabeza después de un rato.

"Toma" Era un poco de hielo que el Sensei me ofrecía dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente.

"No lo necesito" No era desidia, no me dolía tanto.

Insistió y se sentó a mi lado, obligándome a quitar la mano para colocar el hilo contra mi mejilla.

"Lo siento" Volvía a arrastrar la mirada por el suelo "Parece que lo único que hago es golpearte" Mi humor cambió, entendiéndolo y perdonándolo fácilmente.

"No, fue mi culpa, no debí haberte tocado" Se sonrojó más.

Cuando quise sostener el hielo por mi cuenta, hubo un pequeño roce entre nuestras manos que no hubiera notado si el Sensei no hubiera reaccionado tan a prisa, retirando la suya.

Suspiré, no sabía qué quería yo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada, no era más que un niño jugando con un adulto igualmente de inmaduro, por eso me podía equivocar. Me puse de pie.

"Creo que..." Dejé el hielo en la mesa "Mis visitas están siendo algo problemáticas, no quiero venir a arruinar sus momentos de paz, puedo enviarle la cena con Tama y Miwa yo... no quiero ser molesto Sensei, nos vemos" Me dirigí hacia la puerta secundaria, sin embargo tenía algo que decir. "Es cierto, le mentí, en esta isla no hay una costumbre tan absurda como esa, sólo... no quería que se preocupara y pensara mucho en eso que hice, tal vez..." Miré afuera de la casa con la puerta ya abierta "Me hubiera gustado que lo olvidara y que quedara en el pasado, pero no me pude conformar con eso" Lo observé y le sonreí, era de los que daban poco de sí mismos y desde que lo conocí había intentado cambiar eso, pero en el fondo las personas no cambiaban "Me sigue gustando Sensei" Lo admití, para él y más importante, para mí, me gustaba ese hombre que era mi fuente de inspiración para esforzarme en la vida, me gustaba lo suficiente para no importarme el sexo o el género.

"Hiroshi" Me digné a verlo para lo que quisiera decirme. Una discusión se llevaba a cabo en su mente, podía verlo por el brillo en sus ojos, una mirada que se acercó a mí cuando se levantó y caminó, más decidida y obviamente sin reflexionar en nada, quedó frente a mí y sostuvo mi mentón para darme un beso rápido aplastando las líneas de mi boca, brusco, pero no doloroso, aunque sin nada de elegancia.

Me tranquilicé en cuestión de un segundo y esa vez era yo quien enrojecía y se acaloraba, aunque estuviera disfrutándolo, en mi mente permanecía la pregunta acerca de sus razones para actuar de tal manera.

"¿Sen... Sensei?" ¿Por qué?

"Nadie nunca me había dicho que yo le gustara" Que razón más estúpida e idealista... Sonreí extrañamente feliz.

"El Sensei es alguien muy simple"

"¿Huh?" No debió esperar un comentario así.

"De cualquier forma, tengo que irme" Algo culpable me reí. "También le mentí sobre eso de que mis padres se hallaban en una reunión, están en casa, no es buena idea que permanezca tanto tiempo aquí"

Su cara era la que anticipaba ver y no pude evitar reírme de ello.

...

Handa

Una... ¡qué!

"¿U-Una qué?" Hiroshi terminaría dándome una especie de infarto, todos los días venía con una sorpresa desagradable, mi corazón que palpitaba con fuerza y se aceleraba no podía seguir soportándolo.

"Una cita" Me repitió con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Y desde cuándo habíamos comenzado a ser novios?, no podía preguntar eso por miedo a parecer un tonto, quizás quedaba implícito en alguna parte y yo no me había dado cuenta, entonces sería un ignorante, un pésimo novio... Un segundo, ¿yo no quería ser su novio?, tenía que decir primero que sí, ¿no?, más importante, eso era imposible, ambos éramos del sexo masculino, si queríamos hacer el... ¡No!, ¿por qué pensaba en eso?, muy apenas y habíamos tenido unos cuantos besos y yo ya pensaba en un material gráfico no apto para menores, me ruboricé, Dios.

"¡Hey!, sempai" Apenas noté que había estado muy disperso durante minutos "¿Quieres ir a la playa?"

"No" Negué frenético con la cabeza.

No estaba listo para una cita, imposible, no, no podía.

"¿La playa?" Una voz chillona e infantil llamó nuestra atención. Naru estaba escuchando, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? "Yo también quiero ir" Nos miramos, ¿qué debíamos hacer?

"Está bien Naru" Hiroshi se me adelantó porque yo estaba paralizado "Estaba a punto de decirles a todos" Lo observé componerse y lucir más tranquilo, era un gran actor "Sólo vine para convencer al Sensei primero" Caminó hasta ella y me miró "¿Verdad Sensei?, ¿va a acompañarlos a la playa?" Me giñó un ojo, fue imposible no enojarme.

Quien me convenció mejor fue Naru, era mejor que ir solos, quien sabe y que quería hacer Hiroshi conmigo, me ruboricé una vez más, era un sin vergüenza, era... bastante bueno dando besos, no era como si quisiera volver a sentirlo, el fuerte latido de emoción y el despreciable malestar del estómago.

"¿Sensei?" Su mano dio pequeños tirones a mí pantalón "Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?" Otra vez me había distraído "Últimamente parece un poco extraño, no quería decírselo, pero ayer vine a visitarlo, pero cuando lo vi no quise molestar. Hiroshi..." Giró a mirar al aludido "¿Es normal que una persona miré una pared por media hora?" No aguantó la risa y se soltó riendo de mí.

"¿Yo qué...?" ¿Hice eso?

...

El calor, la humedad, tanto ruido de niño pequeño, los insectos, había motivos de sobra para que odiara los días de campo y luego un lugar tan peligroso como el mar.

Resumiendo el día que me pareció corto por las veces que me desmayé, fue malo.

"Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" La escritora de horror bizarro se había quedado bajo la sombrilla conmigo, podre, seguía toda roja por las actividades y el sol "¿Qué piensa de Hiroshi?" ¿Era tan obvio?

¿En qué momento había pasado de ser un secreto a conocimiento público?, ¿o sería que la gente comenzaba a sospechar algo?, cualquier opción era terrible.

Busqué algo que decir, cualquier cosa, antes de darme cuenta que no había prestado atención a la pregunta, ¿qué pensaba de él?, no era algo normal de un hombre ver en específico las cualidades de otro hombre, ¿o ese sería sólo yo?, en cualquier caso hasta el momento no lo había pensado seriamente, en su lugar había hecho todo menos tener calma y meditar a profundidad.

"Hiroshi es..." Salió de mí boca sin pensar, era todo lo bueno que podía hallar en él.

En ese momento miré al mar y a su dirección, me había visto ponerle atención así que me saludó junto con los demás, inevitablemente sonreí, la cita no había resultado tan mala como creí, eso hasta que volví a desmayarme.

De camino de regreso seguía molesto con todos por los pesares que me hacían pasar, aparte de eso no entendía cómo podía arreglarse todo con una confesión que admito, fue un tanto exagerada, por culpa de eso era aplastado por un montón de niños.

"¿Por qué no lo abrazas tú también Hiroshi?"

"Ehh... no creo" ¿Y cuál era el problema ahora?, antes no parecía importarle, sin embargo no era tonto como para no suponer la razón y motivo.

Nada más llegamos a las orillas del pueblo y todos los niños comenzaron a irse a sus casas.

"Me divertí" Las últimas en irse eran las chicas.

"Sensei, nos vemos mañana" Se despedía Naru "Hiroshi, ¿tú no vas a ir a tu casa?" Sus pequeños ojos se clavaron en éste.

"Sí" ¿Cómo no ponerse nervioso con ese tipo de acusación?, ella no se iba ni dejaba de mirarlo "Naru"

"¿Hum?"

"Te daré esta moneda si te vas" Sacó dinero de su mochila en que traía el traje de baño y servida, ella se fue casi corriendo "Pensé que no se irían" Por fin los dos estábamos solos.

"Hum... Sí" Miré el pavimento de la carretera, por eso me tomó por sorpresa sentirlo tomarme la mano.

"Puedo cenar contigo" ¡No, no, no!

"S-Sí" Murmuré, pero que tonto.

Caminamos todo el camino de regreso tomados de la mano, suerte que nadie pasaba a esas horas por ahí ¿Por qué...?, no, pregunta estúpida, era obvio por qué tomaba mi mano, pero era extraño porque se trataba de la primera vez. Continuamos así casi todo el camino, hasta casi llegar.

"Lo siento" ¿Eh? "Perdón por preocuparte, no fue muy responsable" Era el único que no me abrazó en aquel momento, pero lo hacía en ese, tomándose el tiempo hasta hacerlo incómodo.

"¿Hiroshi?" Era lindo y toda la cosa, pero... "Podemos entrar primero" Estábamos frente a mi casa, se apenó al darse cuenta del largo tiempo que llevaba abrazándome.

No era fácil, ni para él, ni para mí, entre los hombres había reservas, costaba pensar una forma para corregir eso.

Cenamos juntos, Hiroshi me ayudó a preparar la cena, resultaba ser un buen cocinero, sin embargo seguía habiendo tensión entre los dos y un ejemplo fue cuando le pedí que me pasara la sal y por torpeza, también fue mi culpa, la derramamos sobre el arroz.

La comida seguramente debía saber mal, por eso una vez servida en la mesa, ninguno le prestamos mucha atención o interés.

"Sensei, ¿sabe?, sería un buen momento para pedir comida a domicilio, lástima que aquí no haya de eso" Se rió y sonreí junto con él, había mejorado la atmosfera un poco.

"Cierto, aquí no hay muchas cosas" Me entró la nostalgia, pero de la buena "Pero, no está tan mal, es tranquilo" Cuando no fastidian "Puedo inspirarme y sacar ideas" Cuando no fastidian "Y... estoy aprendiendo un par de cosas nuevas" Cuando no fastidian, aunque eso sólo me enseñó paciencia.

"Sensei, ¿va a regresar a la ciudad?" No pude responder esa pregunta tan rápido.

"Cuando esté listo" Eso podía ser pronto o mucho después, cuando creyera que mi caligrafía tuviera lo que necesitaba.

"¿No puedo acompañarlo?" Lo miré a los ojos, hablaba en serio.

"Hiroshi..." Me interrumpió.

"Lo sé, el Sensei es una persona muy ocupada, alguien como yo, sólo estorbaría cerca de usted" Que poco optimismo.

"Hiroshi" Me enserié "Ya eres bastante maduro, si quieres acompañarme puedes hacerlo y si crees que eres un estorbo, no lo seas" Algo brilló en sus ojos, que mala suerte era la mía de no saber qué.

"Sensei, ¿puedo darle un beso?" Me sorprendió la pregunta, ¿por qué pedía permiso?, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces antes, no obstante eso no evitó que mis nervios me jugara una mala broma.

"E-Eso no se pregunta" Mi voz me delató.

"Es porque cuando no lo hago, te pones muy... neurótico" ¡¿Neurótico?!

"¡Yo no...!" Me interrumpió nuevamente poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca.

"Entonces déjame darte un beso" No sabía que tenía Hiroshi que pudiera convencerme.

"Uno está bien" Susurré mirando hacia otro lado cuando retiró por fin su dedo.

No necesité esperar, se movió para quedar sentado a mi lado, pegando su brazo al ras con el mío y uso una mano para sostener mi mejilla haciéndome girar la cabeza en su dirección, era sólo un beso, ¿por qué me ponía tan nervioso?

En el momento que nuestros labios se tocaron la tranquilidad no vino a mi auxilio, mis nervios aumentaron y algo peor, no había usado su lengua como hasta ese momento que se aventuró en lamer mis labios. Pensé en empujarlo y sin lógica alguna lo dejé seguir haciéndolo, debí haber predicho que sucedería después, moviendo sus labios me persuadió a que abriera mi boca y ahí comenzó un beso francés, era tan raro y baboso, su lengua se sentía... se sentía...

"¡Mgg!" ¡¿Ese sonido era mío?! Abrí los ojos, justo para el momento que se separaba, casi juraba, no, definitivamente vi cómo se llevaba un hilo de saliva con él, ¡Dios!

"¿Sensei?" No me miraba a los ojos "Supongo que me excedí con el beso" Seguí la dirección de su mirada y no había palabras para describir mis deseos por desaparecer.

"¡No veas!" Me cubrí con las manos la entrepierna, ¡por Dios!, no era ningún adolecente como para que me pasara eso, menos por un beso.

"Bien no voy a mirar" Casi parecía Naru haciendo un puchero con el labio, mirando hacia otra dirección, por mi parte no podía asegurarme de lo que hacía, di media vuelta y me escondí de espaldas.

Grave error, Hiroshi me sujetó por detrás.

"Sensei, déjeme ayudarlo" Se escuchaba la malicia en su voz.

"¡No!" Negar no impedía que sus manos esquivaran las mías y pasaran bajo mi ropa.

La vergüenza no era suficiente para detenerlo, en cuanto su mano me tocó se sintió muy bien y perdí la fuerza, únicamente pude usarlas para cubrirme la boca y no exclamar sonidos extraños mientras seguía haciéndome sentir bien.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca me había masturbado, pero que lo hiciera otra persona era una experiencia completamente distinta, sus manos que me trataban con igual suavidad que con firmeza, no me dieron mucho tiempo de contemplar mis posibilidades de escapar de un futuro embarazoso, todo terminó con un grito mío y mi cuerpo sumergido en calor, que era el colmo con el clima sofocado del mar.

La realidad no tardó en alcanzarme, con todo su peso e inclemencia, quedé frío e incrédulo.

"Hiroshi" Me oculté tras un tono de seriedad "Podrías soltarme" No di vuelta atrás, caminé hasta cualquier cuarto y me encerré en ese lugar, me avergonzaba, no podía ver a Hiroshi a la cara después de aquello.

...

Hiroshi

Creo que me excedí.

"¿Sensei?" Toqué a la puerta, pero él no me respondía, el silencio me hacía sentir todavía más solo que como me quedé "Handa" Lo llamé por su nombre y siguió igual.

Culpable, suspiré recargándome contra la puerta hasta deslizarme al frío suelo, lo arruiné, era muy idiota.

"Lo..." Sabía que podía escucharme "Lo siento" Froté mi rostro con frustración cubriéndome los ojos "Es sólo que quiero hacer estas cosas contigo y estar cerca de ti, pero siempre es tan difícil" Con tristeza miraba el suelo, los problemas románticos no eran mi fuerte, además que esto era muy tonto. Lo entendería si el Sensei no quisiera nada conmigo, tal vez era eso, quizás se presionaba para no hacerme sentir mal "Handa" Yo también me puse serio "Dije que me gustabas, pero... ¿tú sientes algo por mí?" Silencio, mejor respuesta no podía tener.

Me puse de pie y...

"¡Hiroshi!" Esa no era la salida que quería, desde el suelo, de bruces lo miré, la melancólica escena se había transformado en una incómoda y ligeramente cómica "¿Qué haces en el suelo?" Me enojé.

Como si no supiera que cuando salió y empujó la puerta, también me aventó a mí y en ese momento me encontraba tirado en el suelo por su culpa.

"Inspecciono el piso de madera para saber si no hay astillas" Dije con sarcasmo esforzándome por levantarme. Una vez de pie, nos miramos "Lo siento" Me disculpé nuevamente.

"Creo que..." Lo noté nervioso, incluso frotó su nuca apenado "Estoy siendo infantil" No podía molestarme por lo obvio cuando se ponía tan lindo con el rubor espolvoreando sus mejillas, por fin entendía que era eso que sentían las mujeres al contemplar algo adorable "Hiroshi me importas y no sé..." Agachó la cabeza para mirar el suelo "No sé... qué debería decir o hacer en veces, no sé qué decirte en este momento. Tú... Tú sí me gustas" Se ponía más lindo y más y más "Creo que si no me gustaras, no estaríamos saliendo" ¿Salir?

¡Qué estúpido era yo!, el Sensei pudo darse cuenta mejor que yo que lo que hacíamos era estar saliendo, emm... según mi punto de vista, tonto por cierto, me imaginaba algo más bien como un terreno neutral, ni no, ni sí, es que cómo saberlo con alguien tan indeciso y tímido como el adulto.

"No tengo mucha experiencia con una pareja" Yo diría que ninguna "Si pudieras enseñarme" ¿Qué palabras?, ¿de dónde las sacó?

"Ehh... Sensei, ¿yo tampoco sé qué hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Debí tomarlo desprevenido.

"Es la primera vez que salgo con un hombre"

"¿En serio?" Su sorpresa ya no me gustó.

"¡¿Cómo que en serio?!, ¡claro que sí!, jamás me ha gustado un hombre"

"¿Soy el primero?"

"Sí" Dije en voz baja avergonzándome, pero eso ya debía saberlo. Cuando regresé la mirada a él, el maldito estaba sonriendo y casi riendo.

"Lo siento" No me creía su disculpa "Me gusta escucharlo"

"Sensei" Mascullé, pero mi enfado no duró mucho "Sensei, ¿me da otra oportunidad?" Yo también podía ser un poco manipulador, puse unos ojos suplicantes.

"¿Q-Quieres volver a hacer eso?" Demostraba mi punto una vez más.

"No me refería a eso, pero... sí también"

"Mm..." Meditó en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y arrugando un poco el semblante buscando concentración.

"¿No hay una forma de convencerte?" Por favor, por favor, por favor, quería hacerlo con el Sensei. Terminó resoplando, casi como resignado, eso ya era algo.

"Lo pensare" ¡Sí!, mi jubilo no duró, extrañado por su repentina huida.

No sabía qué hacía dejándome solo en la habitación, se había ido sin decir nada mientras yo lo seguía con la vista, al rato volvió, un segundo antes de haberme decido en ir tras él.

"Ten" Me dio lo que llevaba en las manos, un libro "Tama me dio esto por accidente hace tiempo, cuando me pidió que estudiara un poco para ayudarle con lo que escribe, pero me aburrí y lo dejé como a la mitad" Ah... ¿qué decir?, era un manga yaoi.

"¿Y para qué me lo da?"

"Inspiración, interés" Hubiera pensado en ello como algo ilógico si no hubiera agregado "Tal vez sea útil, por eso quería que lo leyeras"

"Bueno" Me hizo que sonriera "Ya tengo que irme" Antes de hacerlo me acerqué con la intención de darle un beso. Como siempre se ponía tenso, esa vez ayudé esperando a que aceptara. Lo vi cerrar sus ojos e inclinar la cabeza a la vez que se acercaba, yo hice exactamente lo mismo dándole un pequeño beso superficial de despedida, tal vez el mejor que habíamos tenido.

CONTINÚA


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroshi

Iba por la página treinta de un volumen con siete capítulos y ya quería ir abajo por unos cerillos y prenderle fuego al libro, superficial, los protagonistas siempre guapos, idealista, queriendo vender la idea de que todo es perfecto y al final siempre quedan juntos, le faltaba realismo y muchas cosas más para que fuera una historia apreciable para todo público, me dieron ñañaras pensando en las mujeres que leían esas cosas, pero todo fuera por el Sensei, salteándome textos de los diálogos, podía terminarlo en menos de una hora y ya iba a la mitad cuando empezó la parte más perturbadora.

Me avergoncé de la escena de beso que vi y tiré el libro en la cama como si fuera de procedencia pagana, en un mal sentido, sin embargo debía ser maduro y no dejar que algo tan bobo me afectara, había besado a Handa, pero ver un ejemplo aunque fuera un dibujo, hacía de mi estómago un mar agitado.

Me armé de valor y las páginas de papel volvieron a mis manos, los besos eran pasables y fui pasando los dedos por las hojas con tinta, no fueron muchas páginas hasta que encontré lo que no debería estar viendo, no era muy diferente a la pornografía con buena historia y más considerando que quien la sostenía tenía en mente hacer algo muy parecido.

Aparte de vergüenza lo vi con un poco de curiosidad e interés, pero mucha más pena ajena. Como si fuera a hacer eso, ¿era posible? Me imaginé al de cabello negro tomando el peor lugar desde mi punto de vista, a él le quedaría mejor, es mucho más lindo que este servidor y le quedaría mejor el papel de indefenso.

Suspiré soñador, parecía una fantasía tan buena, a tal grado que pensar mucho en ella me generó un problema, nada que hormonas adolecentes no pudieran excusar, no me cohibía con el asunto, todo lo contrario, era tan natural que lo podía hacer ahí mismo en mi cama, sin embargo, eso no me hizo olvidar cerrar las cortinas y la puerta para que nadie llegara a mirar por accidente.

Era más fácil desde que me permitía soñar con el Sensei, sí, ya lo había hecho antes e igual que antes, venía más rápido que de costumbre, sin mencionar que mi travesura de antes, lo de noches anteriores en que pude ser yo quien lo tocara, me daba material para imaginar de sobra.

Tenía la caja de pañuelos a un lado, estiré la mano y tomé uno, el resto era cosa predecible.

...

¿Y si...?, la idea me venía persiguiendo desde que leí el 'libro' planteando las semillas del morbo y la intriga. En verdad se sentiría tan bien como ahí lo parecía.

"¿Hiroshi?" Estaba tan centrado en mis cavilaciones que olvidé a la persona que me hacía compañía "¿Estás bien?, has estado distraído todo este rato"

Comía una paleta de hielo con el Sensei, porque hacía un calor insoportable, sentados en el umbral de una de las puertas, no se podía estar adentro de la casa y no morir.

"Sensei, eh estado pensando" Y como si mis palabras fueran de la suerte, me fijé en que comía y como lo comía, causándome una pena no mayor de diez segundos "Ya leí la historia" Le di una mordida a la pequeña paleta.

"No me gustó" Mencionó casual.

"¡¿Y entonces por qué lo leí yo?!" Me exalté, fue una tortura tener que terminarlo. Dejé que lo negativo se fuera con un suspiro y continué con el tema "¿Vio las últimas páginas?"

"No, únicamente las ojeé" Podía notarlo, de lo contrario estaría peor que yo.

De tanto pensarlo, eso me llevó a querer hacerlo. De reojo vi al Sensei descansando con la paleta en la boca, recargado con los brazos apoyados detrás de él, completamente relajado y tranquilo, lo envidiaba por eso, quería venganza.

"Quizás..." La idea ponzoñosa surgió en mi mente "Aprendí una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"No sé si quiera decírtelo" Lento, le quité el dulce helado de la boca.

"Hiroshi, ¿qué haces?"

"Nada en particular" ¿Era bueno seduciendo?, quien sabe, iba a averiguarlo.

Le di un beso mientras lamía sus labios diciéndole que estaban dulces, se erizó y un poco forzado como siempre trató de regresarme el beso, hasta acostumbrarse y después dejarse llevar, cuando lo hacía, la verdad disfrutaba como sus labios acariciaban los míos y hasta me sentía feliz, pero no podía embelesarme por mucho tiempo con eso.

El hielo que seguía en mi mano, lo pasé por su cuello, asegurándome de tocar varios centímetros de piel, claro que dio un respingo.

"¡E-Espera!" Interrumpió el beso "¡Eso está frío!"

"Lógicamente" Solté una risita a la vez que me inclinaba sobre él, acercándome a su cuello.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y no por menos estaba emocionado, en cuanto comencé a lamerlo, el Sensei empezó a retorcerse y querer empujarme, pero eso era porque le gustaba.

"¡Hiroshi!" A mí también me gustaba, el sabor de Handa, los sonidos que hacía, prácticamente estaba sobre su cuerpo, eso también se sentía muy bien, me estaba excitando, pero más de la cuenta "¡Detente!" No podía parar, sentía como el gusto por lo que hacía llegaba hasta mi entrepierna "¡Esto da cosquillas!, jaja" ¿Qué?, la confusión más que sus ruegos por detenerme, funcionaron para alejarme, lo miré y estaba riendo, él no se estimuló ni una milésima, sólo le dio cosquillas.

Una sombra de sonrojo hizo mi rostro arder y traté de ocultarlo bajo el flequillo, que vergüenza, yo tenía una erección y el lágrimas de la risa, me separé y senté donde había estado en un principio, tratando de esconder lo que había bajo mi pantalón.

"Ehh ¿Hiroshi...?" No le hice caso y como ni siquiera lo miré no podía estar preparado para lo que hizo, sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello poniendo de punta los cabellos de mi nuca.

"¡Qué haces!" Me cubrí y dejando de ocultarme tras mi cabello, debió darse cuenta que tan rojo me encontraba.

"Yo..." Sus dedos seguían en el aire, indecisos como si no supiera si debía retirarlos, entonces comenzó también a ponerse rojo "Sólo quise..." Bajó la mano. Agaché la mirada y musité.

"A mí no me dan cosquillas" ¿Entonces por qué...? Mantuvimos silencio hasta que me aventuré a hablar "Tengo que irme" Me puse de pie de tal forma que no pudiera verme.

"Pero acabas de llegar" ¿No quería que me fuera? Se puso de pie también y tomó mi mano, parecía que no.

Observé su reacción y ambos reconocimos lo extraño que fue.

"Es que..." ¿Serle sincero o mentir? "Tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea" ¿Qué?, no pude decir cosa más tonta.

"¿En serio?" Puso cara de que daba pena mi mentira "¿De qué es tu tarea?"

"Emmm..." No se me ocurrió nada.

"Está bien" Su pequeña sonrisa no me convencía "¿Vas a venir a cenar?" Ahora tenía culpabilidad.

"Sensei" Pronuncié en voz baja "Présteme su mano"

"¿Mi mano?" La alzó y la tomé de la muñeca procurando que mantuviera la palma extendida, de esa forma la conduje para que tocara el bulto entre mis piernas y supiera por que trataba de huir.

Poco le faltó para gritar y antes de que lo hiciera lo solté y di un paso hacia atrás, no sé de dónde vino, pero crucé un antebrazo sobre el estómago como si me ayudara.

"No quería que lo supiera, pero..." Entrecerré más los ojos "Tampoco quería irme dejando un malentendido" No esperaba nada, tal vez no sabía qué esperar, la mano acariciando mi cabeza fue una sorpresa.

"Hiroshi tú..." No terminó de hablar.

"¡Sensei!" No era una, sino varias voces femeninas que se acercaban, mi salida estaba bloqueada, no tuve de otra que entrar a la casa y esconderme en el cuarto donde el calígrafo guardaba sus trabajos. Sobre mi problema inicial, ese encontró solución con el susto que recibí.

Una o dos horas después casi me estaba durmiendo, aunque ese casi era un hecho, apenas era consciente de los pasos que escuché acercarse.

"Hiroshi, ya se fueron" Era la voz del adulto y algo meciéndome.

"Qué bueno..." Pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, tenía sueño.

"Hey, no puedes dormirte aquí" Intentó levantarme y en eso yo me abracé a él, inesperadamente resultaba ser muy cómodo "Hid..."

...

Desperté, no estaba en ninguna cama, futon o el suelo, sino en algo mucho más cálido y suave, no lo noté hasta que vi la ropa azul, cayendo en cuenta que estaba recargado en el Sensei y entre sus brazos, me sorprendí y avergoncé, no pude controlarlo, estaba tan cerca de su cuello que podía olerlo, la punta de mi nariz acariciaba una de sus clavículas.

"¿Ya despertaste?" Me asusté unos instantes al escuchar su voz.

"No quise..." Me levanté de encima, debió ser muy molesto aguantar mi peso "No me di cuenta que me dormí"

"Está bien" Escapé de su sonrisa apartando la mirada, eso sólo lo hacía más embarazoso "Te veías lindo durmiendo y no quise despertarte"

"No soy lindo" Susurré.

"Justo como un niño" Sabía que estaba jugando, pero eso no cambió que me gustara el beso en la frente que recibí.

Sin embargo, esperaba algo más que estaba seguro no recibiría sin un poco de persistencia, apresurado y prematuro, pero quemaba en mí un deseo por hacerlo.

Sin esperar por alguna otra cosa, busqué sus labios para besar, los que no me negó, parte del problema fue cuando quise profundizar eso, tal parecía que su lengua era un sitio sensible, porque tan sólo con comenzar a acariciarla, el Sensei comenzó a temblar, presioné y presioné con lo mismo, disfrutando de la suficiencia cuando noté los resultados de mi insistencia, el Sensei estaba muy excitado y avergonzado.

"Sensei, ¿puedo?" Acaricié su entrepierna con suavidad.

Su falta de respuesta la tomé como un sí, pero no sería sólo él quien lo disfrutara, de alguna forma me senté para que nuestros estómagos quedaran frente a frente y mientras seguía con los besos, mis manos bajaron la tela que se interponía entre los dos.

Era la primera vez que veía al Sensei, aunque tuviera que hacerlo por las esquinas de los ojos, no estaba mal, nada mal.

No necesité pedírselo para darme cuenta que comenzaba a mover la cadera, el placer lo había nublado y a mí también.

Como detalle más insignificante, me sentía cómodo y pleno, una sensación tan agradable como adictiva, mejor que un abrazo o besos en la mejilla.

Quería venir, con la mano que no usaba para masturbarnos al mismo tiempo, tenía firmemente sujeta su nuca, manteniéndolo cerca de mí, como quería que permaneciera siempre.

La delicia del orgasmo, lo tomó a él primero antes que a mí, su gemido en mi oído casi me deja sordo, pero también me excitó lo suficiente para alcanzar el clímax, lo pegajoso de mi mano también se extendió a nuestras ropas y un poco del suelo.

Quería limpiarlo, pero... El Sensei me empujó clavándome en el suelo con las muñecas a un lado de la cabeza y comenzó a llenar mi cuello con besos y caricias de sus labios.

¿Para qué hablar?, no quería arruinar el momento con algo inapropiado, no por grosero, sino que simplemente no, ¿yo quería esto?, ¿lo quería?

¿Desde cuándo Handa era así?, más llevadero por la corriente y menos tímido, quizás era como alguna de esas veces que hace o dice algo sin pensarlo y luego se arrepiente, bueno, él se arrepentiría, pero yo lo habría disfrutado mucho, ¿eso no es como aprovecharme?

Separó más mis piernas para comodidad mutua y por mis cada vez más cercanas esperanzas de hacer el amor con el Sensei, trillado, bastante, podía sacarle provecho a la idea.

Hubo una pausa para quitarme el pantalón y la ropa interior, pasó eso que me temía, la duda aclaró en su cerebro, tenía que hacer algo.

"Sensei..." Metí dos dedos en mi boca para cubrirlos con salva o según yo eso era lo que había visto, esos mismos dedos los llevé cerca de la apertura entre mis piernas "¿Qué está esperando?" No tenía todo el día, lo demandaba y trataba de convencerlo poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Yo también era hombre y si me estuvieran ofreciendo algo así, caería redondito en la trampa.

Me callé cuando finalmente sucedió, ¿en qué pensaba?, Dios santo, ¿por qué alguien querría esto?, mordí mi labio mientras contenía el dolor junto con las lágrimas, no podía llamarlo la peor experiencia, pero se acercaba, era más grande de lo que creí y más largo, se adentraba bastante profundo dentro de mí.

Entonces comenzó a mover la cadera, empeorando todo, que más quería decirle que se detuviera, pero el orgullo podía más sobre todo, finalmente conseguí lo que quería, no lo desperdiciaría.

"Sensei" Lo busqué, lo abracé, era mi consuelo, pero el malinterpreto todo, comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis labios, a diferencia de mí lo disfrutaba, ¿cómo podía quitarle eso?

...

"¿Hiroshi?" ¿Eh?, ¿todavía no terminaba?

Mi cerebro procesó todo tratando de hallarle una explicación, ¿me quedé dormido?

"¿Sensei? Tuve un mal sueño" Toqué mi cabeza quejándome del recuerdo "Nunca creí que tener sexo doliera tanto" Había desviado mi atención unos segundos, qué era esa cara que ponía... ¿y mi pantalón? Puse la misma cara del Sensei, no se trataba de ningún sueño.

"No pensé que fuera tan malo" Ya estaba en su esquina lamentándose.

"No es su culpa" Hallé mi ropa interior "Fue mía, no estaba bien preparado" Aunque no sabía cómo arreglar eso. Por detrás llegué hasta donde estaba él, arrodillándome para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla "La próxima vez saldrá bien" Recalqué 'la próxima' porque no tenía intenciones de rendirme todavía "¿Puedo tomar una ducha aquí?"

"Claro" Handa todavía se avergonzaba "No quieres..."

"¿Un baño juntos?" Asintió "Sí, pero no. Necesitó un poco de privacidad" No iba a decirle, necesito limpiar lo que dejaste en mí. Tuve que soportar verlo desilusionado, quizás creía que ahora era un mal amante.

Debía darme prisa y hacer que me gustara el sexo.

...

Muy bien, todos en la isla me conocían, no había tal cosa como internet rápido o personas no entrometidas que no se metieran en tu vida, me conformé con libros simples que no abrieran sospechas sacados de la biblioteca de la escuela y material simple para actividades didácticas, no podía ir a la tienda y pedir condones o un lubricante, tenía crema de manos, eso debía servir, pero había un problema más importante que todos los otros, la escases de privacidad.

"¡¿Qué no puedo tener privacidad?!" Exigí una de las veces.

"Mientras vivas con alguien más, por supuesto que no" No le busqué más fuego al carbón.

El momento llegó, casi cuando estaba por darme por vencido, ninguna alma rondaba por la casa excepto la mía, para mi sorpresa eso me emocionaba. Esperé quince minutos después de que se fueron para subir a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Comencé quitándome la playera, sin embargo me detuve ahí, me hallaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por un momento me congelé, era espeluznante de alguna manera, respirar profundo y con calma fue de gran ayuda.

Busqué crema aunque aceite me parecía mejor idea y me acosté en la cama, deshaciéndome ahí del pantalón, no le había dicho nada al Sensei, después de todo era una sorpresa.

Sorpresa fue la que me llevé yo, notando lo fácil que pasaban mis dedos una vez recubiertos y no dolía, para nada, pero era extraño y muy vergonzoso.

No había mucho que pudiera considerarse importante, tampoco entendí qué era eso que podía hacer del sexo anal algo interesante, no lo creí un total fracaso, porque por lo menos supe de qué forma podía hacerlo menos doloroso.

...

Con toda la intención fui a la casa del Sensei y todo el camino hasta tocar a la puerta, se sintió como caminar en un desierto, poco me faltaba para tener delirios por tener la cabeza tan caliente, era como una quemadura bajo el sol.

A quien buscaba me abrió la puerta, pero a quien no quería ver, se asomó desde un lado, eso era lo que no quería, compañía, tenía la esperanza de que ese niño fanboy del calígrafo, estuviera lejos, muy lejos de Handa, para poder pasar un tiempo en caridad de pareja.

Muy en el fondo tenía celos de ese niño, se notaba que admiraba y respetaba a la persona que tenía en frente, mucho más que yo e incluso sabía más cosas de la vida del adulto de las que yo sabía, como podía llamar a eso mas que celos.

Como la gran mayoría del tiempo, me resigné y bajé el humo de mi cabeza, no era como si no pudiera disfrutar de la vida.

Ese día más tarde que pronto, el niño tuvo que irse, pero para mi mala suerte yo también.

"Hiroshi" Me detuvo antes de irme, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, sacó la cabeza para afuera de la casa, asegurándose de que el otro invitado ya se hubiera ido "Perdona, no sabía que ibas a venir a visitarme, si me hubieras dicho..." Lo interrumpí.

"Está bien, ¿no sería raro que ignoraras a esas personas que vinieron desde tan lejos sólo a verte?" Sonríe con franqueza. No era tan egoísta "Buenas noches" Le di un casto beso.

¿Eh?, no podía alejarme, era su mano detrás de mi nuca manteniéndome con amabilidad en el mismo lugar, ¿qué no era tímido?, ¿entonces por qué era él quien insistió en el beso?, ¡ah!, a quien demonios le importaba, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e hice más cómodo el beso, no era muy buena idea estar haciéndolo frente a la puerta, pero no fue algo que me importara de momento.

Compartimos un beso que fue más allá de una despedida, bastante caluroso a causa mía que quería tratar una vez más de tener sexo como se debía.

"¿Hiroshi?" Habló entre el beso, sin embargo le costó que yo me detuviera, sus labios se sentían tan bien y su lengua también, me temblaban las rodillas "No creo que debamos..." Se había tardado en poner un pero de por medio.

"¿Qué?" Bajé los brazos y empecé a acariciar su espalda con lentitud.

"Frente a la puerta..." La cerré y aproveché la interrupción.

"¿Sensei?" Lo miré a los ojos "Podemos tratar..." No era buen momento para que me invadiera la pena "Si quieres podemos... podemos..." Dios, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos para escupirlo de una vez "¡Quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo!" El silencio reinó tanto que terminé abriendo los ojos para saber que sucedía.

Handa agachaba la cabeza y ocultaba su expresión, su rostro usualmente pálido por el sobreesfuerzo, se cubrió de un rojo cereza, no tan sorpresivo a decir verdad.

"N-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea" ¿Lo decía por qué no era buen momento o por lo de la otra vez? "N-No soy tan bueno..." Lo sujeté de los hombros antes de que se consumiera en ideas erróneas.

"¡Eres bueno!" Lo corregí y la convicción se escuchó en mis palabras "Yo..." En esa parte entraba la duda "...quiero que lo disfrutes" Y si se podía yo de paso.

"Hiroshi" ¿De dónde sacaba la calma?, simplemente asombroso los momentos que su semblante podía adquirir expresión tan seria, además de saber que hacer "Yo también quiero lo mismo, no seas tan egoísta" ¿Egoísta? Acarició mi mejilla "No sé si lo recuerdas, pero estabas llorando" Uso el dorso de su mano para contornear la silueta de mi pómulo que se ruborizaba bajo su toque "No sé qué tanto te lastimé Hiroshi"

"No me last..." Presionó mis labios con su dedo.

"Perdóname..." No debía disculparse, para que eso no sucediera me precipité a besarlo.

"Por favor Sensei" Sonó más a una súplica, quería una segunda oportunidad.

Lo meditó, es sus ojos pude notar que lo consideraba seriamente, necesité presionarlo todavía más.

"Por favor" Podía ser persuasivo, la poca distancia entre ambos resultaba muy útil.

De alguna forma lo conseguí y caminé hasta su baño antes de darme cuenta que cosa había hecho, recargado contra la puerta cerrada mi alma quería abandonar mi cuerpo y ¿ahora qué?, estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Qué tanto tiempo debió haber pasado como para que me asustara escuchar la voz que me llamaba desde afuera, preguntado si estaba bien.

¡Agg!, no había peor cosa, como pude, la verdad no sé cómo, pero bajé mi pantalón y me preparé a mí mismo y eso que se suponía ya venía listo, el pánico me jugó la peor broma de mi vida.

"¿Sensei?" Abrí con precaución la puerta y al no ver a nadie salí, pero no di más de tres pasos antes de topármelo recargado contra una pared cruzado de brazos.

Me asustó y yo lo asusté a él, la química entre los dos no podía ser más torpe.

"Ehhh..." No sabía que decir el adulto "Hiroshi..." Adquirí coraje y pude dejar de temblar, tomé su brazo y lo llevé hasta un cuarto.

Ahí comencé a besarlo y después del shock inicial, pudo seguir mi ritmo y corresponder, beso tras beso todo se fue haciendo más caliente y la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Pese a lo pasional y lo intenso, me asombraba el cuidado con que me tocaba...

"¿Qué...?" Mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, la inusual textura de unas líneas llamó mi atención "¿Qué es esto?" Traté de levantarme, aunque tuve que alejarlo y pude sentarme, sobre su hombro miré su espalda, eran unos rasguños que querían borrarse, pero por lo pálido de su piel, seguían siendo nítidos surcos de tres a cada lado de los omoplatos "¿Sensei?" ¿Yo se lo hice?

"Por eso decía que sería mejor si no te forzara a hacerlo" Su sonrisa no me convencía.

"¿Quién me está forzando?" Le demostraría lo contrario.

Empujé su pecho para que se acostara, de esa forma era más sencillo deslizar la prenda por sus piernas, ignoré la exclamación de susto y desconcierto, no creía mejor manera de contradecir su pensamiento, su expresión cuando también me deshice de mi pantalón me pareció tan graciosa que olvidé todo lo relacionado a la vergüenza, incluso sentado en su estómago la motivación no me dejó perder de vista mi objetivo, sin embargo le di tiempo para asimilarlo y a mí de pensar como seguir.

"Sensei, tiene un buen cuerpo" Me costó contener la risa, su reacción era bastante graciosa.

Pero lo que decía lo hacía con franqueza, las puntas de mis dedos tocaron su pecho, el adulto era guapo a mi parecer y el día que fuimos a la playa llevaba una playera blanca encima, apenas en ese momento me enteraba del tesoro que se hallaba entre mis manos, delgado, pero en buena forma, no era frágil como parecía a primera vista ni era nada que pudiera relacionarlo con la delicadeza femenina.

Sin esperarlo sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, haciéndome dejar de estar embelesado en su cuerpo.

"Tú no eres la excepción" Sus palabras me hicieron enrojecer, no lo negaba, pero no esperaba escucharlo de él.

La atmosfera dejó de ser tensa y fue más fácil para mí atreverme a levantar la cadera y acomodarme sobre su erección, ¿qué más fácil?, a último segundo me congelé.

"Sensei..." Tenía miedo aunque no sabía a qué, ¿no podía lamentarme más de mí mismo?

"¿Estás bien Hiroshi?" Se sentó, teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no moverme mucho.

"Sí, no pasa nada" Aunque la verdad era que no lo sabía, si ya había pasado lo más difícil o me esperaba más de lo mismo. ¡Eso no importaba!, debía ser hombre y soportarlo.

El cuerpo de mi amante estando cerca de mí, pude abrazarlo y encontrar un lugar que me proporcionara seguridad, eso tal vez lo hizo más sencillo para mi inocente trasero y pude sentarme como debía sobre su regazo, definitivamente no dolía, la punta de su erección y varios centímetros se deslizaron fácilmente mientras ambos gemíamos casi al unísono, era caliente y bastante más grande de lo que recordaba, tanto que terminé jadeando por lo lleno que me sentía.

"¡Handa!" Exclamé su nombre a un volumen razonable ¿Doler?, bueno a decir verdad era tolerable "No vayas a moverte" Le supliqué quizás apretando un poco más su cuello, minutos pasaron y dejó de ser molesto, era más como un lejano recuerdo, una fracción de lo que fue, pude abrir los parpados con calma, lagrimosos y tal vez rojizos, y alejarme lo suficiente para ver su expresión, una tranquila y que reflejaba paciencia mesclada con afecto, era una experiencia reconfortante, esos atributos lo hacían ver mil veces mejor que a como lucía en su día a día, por poco y la sangre caliente en mi rostro, me hervía vivo.

"¿Mejor?" Asentí incapaz de producir palabras coherentes, su mano fue muy dulce al tocar mi rostro y sus labios igualmente cariñosos dándome besos en la mejilla, el mentón y la comisura de los labios en ese orden. No podría volver a verlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía.

El fuego entre ambos se reavivó con las carisias y volvía a tener una erección que se había ido por culpa de la incomodidad.

"¡Es...Espera!" Me quejé cuando trató de mover su cadera.

"No puedo" A decir verdad yo estaba siendo muy poco cooperativo.

Contra mi ruego el Sensei meció su cadera, sus besos que intentaban compensarlo no eran tan efectivos como creía, lo que funcionó más bien fue su mano envolviendo mi propia excitación.

Su forma de tocarme, de sostenerme, de abrazarme, incluso de hacerme sentir, ¿había sido así la primera vez?, más importante, ¿en serio el adulto era casi un virgen?, no, no podía creerlo.

"¡Ah!" ¿Qué fue eso?, no me dio tiempo de pensarlo "Sen... ¡Ngg!" Me estremecí, el extraño placer fue tan repentino como intenso.

Después de algunas otras descargas de esa misma euforia, pude darme cuenta de que era lo que hacía, de que se sentía bien estar haciendo el amor con Handa.

"¡Sensei!" Sentado así no progresaría mucho, la gravedad fue mi aliado para llevar al mayor conmigo en contra del suelo, encima y entre mis piernas podría hacerlo mejor, el giro inesperado parecía haberlo confundió "Sensei... hágalo más fuerte" Pedí en voz baja, viejo cliché pero bastante cierto, necesitaba más de ese cosquilleo cerca de mi estómago.

Cayó en una trampa de araña más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, con tan sólo decir eso y mi cintura levantada un poco más del ras del suelo, junto con todo mi cuerpo, convulsionaba de placer, casi debí dejarlo sordo con los sonidos que no podía contener mi boca, perdí la noción de todo, las fuertes sacudidas, debieron menear mi cerebro también.

...

"Sensei" Yo estaba enojado, él inclinado pidiéndome perdón casi de rodillas.

Me dolía la espalda y la cadera, como si alguien hubiera caminado sobre mí, el trato que me dio no era el de ningún delicado amante, ese se terminó en cuanto le pedí un poco más de vehemencia, supongo que también era mi culpa, claro que podía perdonarlo, pero el dolor era tan ciego que se me hacía un poco difícil hasta que no desapareciera.

Por otro lado, estaba siendo muy atento conmigo que no podía moverme muy bien, me quedé a dormir en su casa, ya inventaría después una excusa para explicar mi ausencia, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría del desayuno que preparó Handa para mí.

"Voy a hablar con tus padres y decirles por qué te quedaste aquí" Estábamos comiendo y casi hizo que escupiera lo que llevaba en la boca, pero en vez de eso, simplemente me atragante "¡Hiroshi!" Buen susto que le di.

Después de que el espanto pasó, los dos podíamos respirar con tranquilidad y yo decirle lo siguiente.

"¿Estás loco?" Tuvo una cara de niño regañado.

"¿Por qué?" Suspiré.

"Agradezco el gesto y todo" No pude evitar bajar la mirada y no poder verlo de frente "Aquí la gente es amable y todo, sin embargo no quiero meterlo en ningún problema" Era lindo que quisiera habla con mis padres y decirles que salíamos, pero no esperaba que tomaran la situación con toda tranquilidad "Lo más probable es que te empiecen a considerar un pervertido" Eso era en el mejor de los escenarios.

"¿Eh?, yo hablaba de decirles que te quedaste ayudándome con algo y estabas muy cansado, por eso te invité a quedarte y no habías ido a tu casa" ¡Huh!, no esperaba nada perfecto, pero eso era más evasivo de lo que imaginé.

Quizás me vio con esa expresión de desilusión que creó haber puesto.

"Pero no tengo ningún problema con hacerlo público" Sonrió y despeinó mi cabello, entonces no estaba triste, sino ruborizado.

"¿Ni a su familia?" De un segundo a otro se puso blanco como papel "¿Sensei?" No estaba reaccionando "¡Sensei!" Ya era algo grave.

Pero que tonto.

FIN


End file.
